Not So Typical
by LoveMyCrazyFriends
Summary: There were six of them and one of me and they each had a blade. I wasnt afrraid, but i needed to buy myself, or steal, a new one. I knew it was gonna be a rough fight, good thing i'm a not so typicial girl


**Okay so I've had this story floating around in my head for about a week before I decided to type it… I have most of the rest of the story planned out. **

**Disclaimer: I don't The Outsiders**

I was walking to nowhere in particular, just walking. I was in a dark alley when I heard them behind me. I smiled, I was expecting this and boy was I ready. They formed a nice neat circle around me. I smiled at them. "Hey boys."

"Hey look what we got here a Girlie Greaser." One said. He had short black hair and wore a stupid-looking sweater vest in the sickening colors of green and blue. Personally, I prefer black and pink.

I batted my eyelashes at him. "Oh please baby, the term Greaser is _so_ over used. I prefer badass white trash."

They all laughed like I knew they would and I flashed my signature smile. "And what about you guys?" I started looking each one in the eye, there were about six. "Do you like Soc or prissy little stuck up bitches?"

And just like I knew they would they stopped laughing and glared at me. "That wasn't funny." The one that was to my far left said. He was short. Like really, _really_ short. And to make it all the funnier, he was dressed all in blue, making him remind me a lot of smurf.

"Really? 'Cause I thought it was pretty damn funny." Then I couldn't help it, I just _had_ to say something about how much he looked like a smurf. "Hey Papa Smurf, how's the weather down there?"

That set them off, they all moved toward me at once and I knew I had made a mistake. But then one boy who must have been the leader of the group called them back. He was easily the biggest one there with hair everywhere. He looked like a gorilla, but I learn from my mistakes so I didn't say anything.

Of course though, he had to be standing right next to Papa Smurf so it took all my self-control not to burst into a fit of hysterical laughter. I stared at them and they stared right back. Then finally the leader spoke. "You made a big mistake." They all flipped out switchblades and I knew I was a goner. I had gotten myself out of a lot of situation, but never was I ever so outnumbered with all of my opponents with blades.

Papa Smurf must have sensed my slight fear because he laughed at me. "Awe big tough girlie scared of a few blades?" Of course I wasn't scared, but I did make a mental note to get a new blade.

"Puh-lease" I rolled my eyes. "If anything, I'd say you guys are the ones who are scared. After all you outnumber me by five and you each have a blade. Plus, I'm a girl. If you wanna fight me, let's do it fair. Skin to skin, no blades. You dig?" I tried not to show my anxiety and I knew I was succeeding because they all put their blades away. I let out a silent sigh of relief.

"Okay girlie, if we're about to beat your ass, we at least want to know your name." said the one who spoke to me first.

I smirked at them. "Jet, they call me Jet."

He laughed. "Okay Jet, are you ready?"

"Can you give me a minute to get warmed up? After all, I'm just a poor defenseless girl." I gave them puppy dog eyes and they all just shrugged. I threw a few punches and did a few kicks. I looked at the faces of my soon-to-be victims, this'll be fun.

We faced each other and I waited for one of them to make the first move.

"Well Jet, ladies first." I couldn't tell who said it, but it came from my left.

I took my surroundings, it's always best to know the place where you're fighting. We were dead center in the middle of the alley, about 50 yards to either exit. The walls had spray paint all over them, but it was too dark to make out what it said. The Socs smelled like cigar smoke and stale beer, probably from the party we were just at. The air was thick with anticipation, I could feel the Socs wanting to hurt me, bad and I wanted to hurt them, to show them what exactly I can do.

"If I had a dollar for every time I heard that." I said as I shifted my weight onto my right foot and with all my might punched the gorilla in the face. The sound of my hand connecting with his face was the best sound I'd heard all night. Then the full fight broke out.

I had a blonde headed kid in head lock and Papa Smurf on my back. I threw him off and he hit a wall with a loud thump and fell into a dumpster. One down. Gorilla came at me and I threw the blonde headed kid at him and they tripped over each other. I ducked a punch and fell to the ground. I rolled over to a wall and stood up. The air smelled sweaty.

I thought I heard a noise at the end of the alley and I turned to look gaining me a punch to the face. "Shit." That would leave a bruise. Rule number three in fighting, never get distracted. I joined back in the fight. I got hit again only this time in the ribs. I kicked one into the wall, he didn't get back up. Two down. I counted the boys left, there were five. There should only be four. Smurf and that other boy were out.

But then I saw something strange, there was a boy fighting against the Socs. What the hell? Whatever, I'll figure it out later. It took me and the strange fighter about ten minutes to finish the fight and the Socs running home. He was leaning against one wall and I was leaning against the other, facing him.

"I had it under control." I said hotly. "I didn't need your help." This boy was definitely attractive with his blonde hair that fell all over his face in wisps and a strong build. He was definitely a hood.

"Well I know that now." He said walking toward me. "But when I was walking past the alley all I saw was an unfair fight." He shrugged. He was standing very close to me and I could smell the alcohol on his breath, he must have been at that party too.

"You're the reason I'm gonna have a black eye tomorrow." His hard eyes softened and he smirked at me.

"Well if it would make you feel better, you can give me a black eye."

Of course me being me, I wasn't going to give up a chance to punch someone, no matter how cute he is. I used all the strength I could muster and punched this blonde haired boy right in the eye.

"Ow! You-" he let out a very long and colorful list of adjectives on what he thought of me and I thought that was okay because he wasn't treating me like some fragile little girl. I smiled at him. "You're right, you didn't need my help."

"I sure didn't." I stuck out my hand to him. "Jacqueline Willsbey. Mostly I go by Jack or Jet."

He took my hand. "I like Jet. Nice to meet you. I'm Dallas Winston, local hood and Greaser." He looked me up and down. "You're new around here; let me be your tour guide. I can introduce you all the greatest hoods this side of Tulsa has to offer."

"Well I don't know. I don't normally hang out with random hoods that I just met." That was actually a complete lie, I do it all the time. "But, I suppose I'll let you be my tour guide."

"Great." So we left the alley together.

**Okay tell me what you think! Review please! Oh and I don't know where but in one of the summaries it said something about badass white trash so whoever wrote that story thank you for the inspiration! **


End file.
